


Won’t Stop

by Dis_connect



Series: Tales Told Out of Order [1]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A silly idea that grew into a little more, Based on a song, Bit of fun to play with the egos, Crack, Family Feels, M/M, One Shot, chase is dad, like wtf me, moody septic family, my small crack fic became a little more serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis_connect/pseuds/Dis_connect
Summary: Anti’s home for break.  Dark’s got his wheels back.  Family’s a bitch.





	Won’t Stop

Evening city soundscapes blared as they stepped out of the police station. Dark sighed deeply and raked his hands through his hair. The cool air lifted his spirits considerably. “You’re a godsend, Wil.”

His elder brother chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. “Anything for the baby broski.”

“Ugh, you sound like a gross hipster.” Dark made a face and shrugged out of the hold.

“Oh exc _use me_ , edgelord. I forgot you’ve got an _image_ to maintain.” Wilford waved his hands about mockingly, slur in full force. “Getting here must have been quite the blow to that massive ego.”

“We’re never going to speak of that again.” Dark’s lip curled.

Wilford just laughed. “Go get your mood-mobile, bat-boy, and wreck some havoc. Try to avoid getting caught this time.”

“I won’t be back until late.”

“Color me surprised.” Wil swooned dramatically. “Am I going to get an angry phone call in about, hmm, three hours?”

Dark just scoffed and tossed his hair as he turned to retrieve his car. Wilford sped past him on his very pink Vespa, wearing the matching helmet, and waved jauntily while Dark cringed and pretended not to see him.

…

Knocking disrupted his timeline scrolling. “What?”

JJ poked his head in. His brother’s room was dark apart from the LED strips of green lights and the blink of electronics. The blast of music paused and from the darkest corner of the room, where a black-sheeted bed was shoved, a voice greeted him. “Hey, JJ. What’s up?”

JJ flipped on the overhead light and smirked when Anti cringed and scowled as though the light burned. It wasn’t malicious, JJ just wanted to be seen while he signed. “Dinner’s ready. Come on down.”

Anti rubbed at his eyes and frowned. “Fine. Yer face is sprouting nicely.”

JJ smiled and stroked the growth on his upper lip. Then the overhead light was flipped off and he left, leaving the door cracked. Anti went back to his phone, mood souring when there was still no response to his messages.

“ANTI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE!!”

His phone was dropped to the mattress to save it from his urge to fling it at the wall and Anti rolled out of bed and stomped downstairs. “JJ delivered the damn message just fine.”

“You have questionable selective hearing at the best of times.” Marvin reminded him oh-so-kindly, passing potatoes off to Jackie. 

Anti flicked his ear in passing. “Worry about yourself, brown-noser.”

“Ow! Fuck you!”

“Both of you settle down!”

The brothers glowered at one another and Anti dropped into his seat. Chase sat down at the head of the table and sighed. “Any more fighting and you’re _all_ on clean-up.”

“We’re always catching shit when Anti’s visiting.” Jackie grumbled.

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll just hang myself in my dorm and save you little homebodies all the fookin’ trouble.”

Chase dropped his fork. “Christ almighty, please. Dinner is all I ask, boys.”

Anti loaded his plate with food and hunched over his meal, eating with a mechanical focus. An awkward silence dominated the table, broken by Robbie’s soft and watery, “Please don’t.”

He’d gone and truly upset his youngest brother. Anti felt the crush of guilt and the angry eyes of his family. He muttered towards his plate. “S’alright, Robbo. I’ll be ‘round for a long time yet. How else would these shits know who not to aspire to be?”

His younger brothers had no retort that wouldn’t sound like a compliment to Anti and they grudgingly let the situation lie. Things lightened up. Dinner went...as well as it could’ve gone.

Chase roped Anti into clean up duty and they shared an uneasy silence over washing dishes until Chase spoke up. “You know we’re happy to have you here any time.”

“Yeah? The screaming match the last time really gave me a different impression.”

“You’re all just too much alike. Too bull-headed to let things go.”

Anti scoffed. “Talkin’ ‘bout the one between you and me.”

“Ah.” Chase sighed and focused his frustration on a pot for a few moments. “We both said some awful things.”

Anti didn’t trust himself to respond to that. He cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go out tonight.”

“Where?”

“Dunno.”

“With who?”

“...myself, apparently.” His tone was bitter.

“When will you be back?”

“What’s with the third degree?”

Chase frowned. “You know the rules. Where, who, when. Not much to ask.”

“It is when I’m a goddamned adult!”

“An’ when it’s your house, it can be your rules!”

Anti threw a dish towel into the sink, hands fortunately free of dishes. “Fuck yer damn rules!”

He stormed up to his room as furiously as he’d come down earlier and his door was slammed shut, a pattern all too familiar from recent years. Anti cranked his music to deafening levels, another step in the pattern, and dropped onto his bed. He grimaced when his hip collided with his phone. With the full intent to actually chuck the device this time, he dug it out but was given pause by the gentle buzz.

A message.

His emotions did an immediate 180 as he eagerly unlocked the device and opened the message.

_D: Car’s mine again. Want a ride?_

His mood skyrocketed as he replied.

_A: Fuck yeah, get me the hell outta here!_

_D: Ten minutes tops. Won’t stop._

_A: You never do_

Anti popped onto his feet and looked around for his jacket and shoes. After a quick check of his teeth, he pocketed his phone and began the skillful work of climbing down the side of the house. On the ground, he slipped through the gate to the front yard and waited just a few moments before he heard the growl of an engine approaching. He was just a touch rusty but as promised, Dark didn’t stop and Anti was able to hustle across the yard and dive into the car via the open passenger door. He slammed it shut and pulled Dark’s face into a kiss. “Finally.”

Dark pressed the gas such that he was just short of squealing the tires and they were speeding away. “Nice to see you again.”

“Fuck you, asshole. I’ve been in town for a week.”

“Don’t pout.”

Anti pressed close and ran his fingers through Dark’s hair, scratching along his scalp and down his neck. He kissed the scruff along Dark’s jaw and stroked a hand over the black silk shirt his boyfriend wore. His hand wandered under Dark’s belt before it was grabbed. He paused.

Dark glared at him, a touch pink. “If you make me wreck this car, I will kill you.”

Anti just grinned, utterly unafraid of the intense speed they were traveling. He kissed Dark again, lingering, wiggling the fingers of his trapped hand. “You just keep those pretty eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel. I got this.”

Dark released his wrist and focused on breathing and keeping his eyes open as Anti’s head dipped down.

…

“Aren’t we supposed to outgrow these cliches?”

Dark chuckled, deeply relaxed and indulgent of the nonsense they’d been chatting about. “The bad boy, the run away, the backseat, and the lover’s lookout? Classic. Besides, we’re not even out of the city. Frankly, I’d be more worried someone noticed a black car rolling through a park in the middle of the night.”

“Bad boy.” Anti laughed, nails scratching gently along Dark’s chest, under his shirt. “Yeah, so bad. After we break that initial tension, you start spouting the ‘I miss you’s and getting all rumbly and poetic.”

Dark growled deep in his chest. “Rumbly? Poetic?” He sat up, nudging Anti to lean back against the door. “I…” A teasing nip at Anti’s throat. “...am a beast.” Down to his chest, a kiss over his heart. “And I…” Along his stomach, a nibble, a kiss. Anti bit his lip. “...will consume you.”

Anti released a hard exhale as Dark pulled aside jeans and boxers and began to suck him off. He almost missed it.

An odd sound.

“O-oh shit...did you hear that?” He glanced around nervously.

“MmmMmm.”

Anti’s whole body twitched at the negative hum. He smacked Dark’s back. “I’m serious, Dark!”

After another, somewhat more disgruntled, hum, Dark came up to kiss Anti. “Could you be a little more paranoid? Who’s gonna be out in a park in the middle of the night except us?”

Feeling more than a little hazy in the head, Anti returned the kiss and stroked Dark’s hair. “Probably been goin’ too well, is all.”

Dark chuckled. “Relax. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Anti’s head thumped back against the glass as Dark resumed his work. He did his best to focus on the sensations yet no matter how they clouded his head, he still cracked his eyes open.

Then they flew open.

“Holy shit, that’s my dad!”

A flurry of panicked movement ensued where Anti tried to redress himself as fast as a three-quarter mast would allow. Dark pushed himself up to assess the situation only to fumble for the front seat and swing around to level a handgun straight into Chase’s face, halting him from bringing a baseball bat down on the car. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

Arms raised and chest heaving for breath, Chase glared with a hot fury raging under his skin. “Anti, get the fuck out of the car!”

Anti pulled at Dark’s shirt. “Christ, man, put the gun away!”

It was a tense minute before Dark obeyed, eyes still locked on Chase. “You have something against two people making out?”

Dark wiped at his mouth. Chase slowly lowered the bat. “Funny how he could still shriek with you attached to his...mouth.” When Dark looked so...so goddamned smug, Chase wanted nothing more than to punch him. “Anti, let’s go!”

It was the voice of authority and for a minute, Anti forgot he was a full, legal adult. He started to leave when Dark snatched up his hand, looking away from Chase for the first time. “You don’t have to go anywhere.”

Dark eyes held him captive, waited patiently while he made up his mind. Emotions warred in Anti. He glanced between them, uncertain.

Chase sighed. “Anti, please. Come home.”

He swallowed hard and his jaw worked mutely. 

Dark squeezed his hand and kissed the knuckles. “Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow for sure. We’ll do it proper-like. Grease, poodle skirts, milkshakes, the whole shebang.”

Anti lunged to give Dark one last passionate kiss before exiting the car to follow Chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m...amazed if you made it this far. This silly thing is just...what?? Idk but I had fun making it. Wilford lives to embarrass Dark. Chase is a dad with very troublesome sons and he disapproves of the Ipliers because...reasons (crime family, who knows?). Schneep is the unmentioned uncle with suspicious amounts of money.


End file.
